Never Again
by ShyStars
Summary: I had put up with the hateful comments and abuse for years all to protect my little brother, praying each and every day that he never becomes what I am; a mutant. But when his powers reveal themselves unexpectedly, I have no choice but to take him and run. But where is a seventeen year old girl who has an obvious mutation supposed to take a seven year old boy? OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Again: **I had put up with the hateful comments and abuse for years all to protect my little brother, praying each and every day that he never becomes what I am; a mutant. But when his powers reveal themselves unexpectedly, I have no choice but to take him and run. But where is a seventeen year old girl who has an obvious mutation supposed to take a seven year old boy? OC x ?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men or anything that deals with the Marvel Universe. If I did, Wolverine would be going around shirtless permanently XD

**Rating: **This story is rated T for adult language, brief nudity and adult content. Rating may change in the future.

* * *

"_The first step towards success is taken when you refuse to be a captive of the environment in which you first find yourself"_- Mark Twain

**Chapter One**

I cringed as I heard a crash echo from downstairs, tightening my arms around the scared little boy that held onto my waist as if he was trying to hide from the nightmare that was happening just below us. "It's alright Jesse, they'll stop in a little bit" I murmured into his ear, tightening my arms further around my brother as he began to shiver, feeling the wetness from his tears being soaked into my shirt. "I won't let him touch you." I was referring to our _father_, if he could even be considered that, as his yelling continued to reach our ears. I wanted to cover Jesse's ears as much as I could, knowing that while I had lived with my parent's abuse directed at me for years, ever since my mutation had first made its appearance at the early age of 11, he had not.

"It's your entire fault you dumbass bitch!" My father's deep voice reached up the stairs, what he said next caused me to stiffen, fear and anger dominating my current overemotional state. "I told you to throw that damn freak out of the house years ago! And look now! She's turned J- your son into a disgusting creature as well!"

"What would you have had me do Roger?! I couldn't just throw the monster out! People would have asked questions!" Came our mother's voice, a spiteful voice that held the same amount of disgust as my father, she was only concerned with her image to the outside world of having the perfect little family. She stopped caring about me when I stopped fitting into that mold and now it would be the same with Jesse.

"I won't have another one in my house Marla! I won't! Get those repulsive things out of my house! I want them gone!" My arms loosened slightly around my brother, was he really going to throw us out? Throw a seven year old out onto the streets. My purple colored eyes looked down, meeting the light brown eyes of my brother's that were still glazed over from his tears, which were still continuing to fall down his chubby cheeks.

"What are we gonna do Harley?" He asked, his voice quivering as we both tried to ignore the two yelling downstairs, my mother was trying to get my father to consider what everyone would say if their two kids just suddenly disappeared, but he was having none of it. My eyes continued looking at my brother as thoughts raced through my head. _What were we gonna do?_

I was seventeen, a few months from turning eighteen and graduating high-school. I didn't have a job or anyway to support Jesse if my parents kicked both of us out. I had only dealt with my parents rising abuse because I had to take care of Jesse, I had even planned on attending the community college down the street in order to stay with him, but if we got kicked out, we would get separated. By the time I entered the system, I would already be too old to be adopted, while he would fall through the cracks and live with a family that would abuse him worse than his already did for just being alive, for being a mutant. What were we supposed to do? How was I going to take care of him?

"Harley…" Jesse whimpered, tightening his grip on the back of my shirt as the yelling grew quiet. I knew that they had reached a decision, and it probably wasn't a good one. I decided to do the only thing that I knew I could.

"Jesse, I want you to gather as much of your things in your book-bag. Do you understand me? A few pairs of clothes, and anything else you want to take" I tried my best to give a convincing smile at my scared little brother as he stared up at me with his eyes wide, fear and confusion showing. "We can't stay here anymore; I won't let them do anything to harm you."

"B-but where are we supposed to go Harley? I'm only a kid!" I raised a hand to his curly brown locks, ruffling them slightly in an attempt to calm and quiet him.

"Don't worry; I have an idea. Just go get your stuff, quickly!" I didn't know when our parents would try anything, and I suddenly found myself thankful that our rooms were connected by a Jack and Jill bathroom, he wouldn't leave my sight and my parents couldn't suddenly appear to do anything. Jesse nodded, running quietly into his room, rubbing the tears from his face as he did so, and started doing what I said.

I dumped all of the school work and books from my backpack, beginning to gather everything that I would need as well, keeping my brother in my sights at all times. I bent down near the floorboards of my closet and popped one open, thankful that it didn't squeak as I reached in a gathered all the money I had managed to save up by doing odd jobs for teachers and people around the town and neighborhood. It wasn't much, about four hundred dollars, but hopefully it would be more than enough to get us far away from this town and to where we needed to go.

I wasn't lying when I told Jesse I had an idea on where we could go. I just didn't know how we were going to get there or if we would be accepted into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters or otherwise known as a school for mutants. My parents had been contacted by the officials of the school, three of them going as far as to show up on the door step, trying to talk my parents into letting me go and learn there when I was thirteen, but after my parents behavior towards them I wouldn't be surprised if they turned me away at the gate.

_I don't care,_ I thought, placing the floorboard back and zipping up my stuffed backpack shut just as Jesse run back over to me his bag also full with the things he wanted to take with him. _I don't care if they don't accept me, but I won't let them turn away Jesse. I will never let anyone hurt my little brother. _

"Let's go" I whispered to him hurriedly, finally hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. It seems my parents had taken their sweet time deciding when they should come and kick us out. Too bad we wouldn't be there when they got hhere. I lead the way to the window, holding tightly onto Jesse's hand as I use my mutation to grow us was way out of here, a ladder made out of vines. "Go!" I told the boy just as the door handle started to move, locked from our hasty retreat into the room earlier. I followed after Jesse, the vines shrinking as I grew closer to the ground, ignoring the yelling that was now coming from my room upstairs instead of down. I grabbed his hand again as soon as I heard the smashing of my door breaking down, and ran with the small boy down the street and into the night. Hope the only thing I could rely on to lead us.

_Never again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Again: **I had put up with the hateful comments and abuse for years all to protect my little brother, praying each and every day that he never becomes what I am; a mutant. But when his powers reveal themselves unexpectedly, I have no choice but to take him and run. But where is a seventeen year old girl who has an obvious mutation supposed to take a seven year old boy? OC x ?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men or anything that deals with the Marvel Universe. If I did, there would definitely be more Sabretooth (the one from Origins) and his growling and smirking ways XD

**Rating: **This story is rated T for adult language, brief nudity and adult content. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I am not sure at this point in my story, I have about half of it already planned out, I just need to write it down, on who my original character will be paired up with. I am thinking either a Nightcrawler/KurtxOC or Angel/WarrenxOC pairing, yet if the story goes the way I want it to, there could be a possibility for a Victor/SabretoothxOC or Logan/WolverinexOC pairing as well. I just don't know which one yet :D. Truthfully, I'm not even sure if I will pair her up with anyone at this point in the planning process. Y'all just have to wait and see. Though I am interested in what everyone wants it to be? Perhaps telling me when I get further into the story. Also want to apologize for how late this chapter is. Besides the fact that it is Christmas time, I had finals, and my family and I were in the middle of moving and didn't have any internet for weeks. I apologize.

"_Running away from problems or troubles will make you fall into another problem or trouble"_- Raghav Singh

**Chapter Two**

"Harley I'm hungry," I looked down into the sleepy eyes of my brother, having just woken up from his resting place against my side. We were currently waiting in a greyhound bus station somewhere in Pennsylvania for the next and last bus that would take us all the way to New York, where I remember hearing the school was at when I eavesdropped years ago.

Problem was, that was all I had heard, that it was in New York. I knew there wasn't going to be a sign that said "Mutant school this way!" so once we got there, I had no clue what we were going to do next. I was almost out of money as well. I had gotten our bus tickets two nights ago, at a bus stations a town over from ours, that had cost more than half the money I had and since we hadn't eaten dinner that night we ate then. I fed Jesse whenever he asked, even getting a water or something for myself, but I knew I was quickly running out of money and when I did I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Okay squirt," He giggled his childish laugh, sleepiness beginning to fade from his form, "what do you want?" I ignored the looks I was getting when my pointed ears wiggled slightly, I had grown immune to them, and Jesse always found it funny when I moved them.

"Ummm…" He pouted, bringing a finger up to rest on his bottom lip as he contemplated on what he wanted for breakfast. My eyes focused briefly on the now claw-like nails, a part of his mutation that had suddenly revealed itself three days ago when he had a temper tantrum and had tried to stick up for me against our parents. He was a feral mutant as far as I could tell, considering I didn't really know much about different mutations and had looked it up on a borrowed phone while he was asleep. It's amazing the kind of websites they have. "A chicken biscuit!"

"So McDonalds then?" I confirmed, grabbing onto his hand not caring about the could be dangerous claws as we began walking towards the small fast food place that was located in the station. We didn't get that far however.

I stopped walking and came to a halt when a group of guys, all appearing to be slightly older than myself buy with a more rugged, hostile look about them. They were glaring at my brother and I. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" I asked, placing myself in front of my brother, I would not let him be pulled into some fight and be hurt because of prejudice. "Do you need something from me?" I would remain as polite as possible as people were starting to stare, both with hateful and frightened looks that I could not tell if they were directed at the boys or at what my brother and I were, I had a feeling that the frightened looks were more directed at us. I didn't need any trouble to get out of hand when we were so close to getting to our destination. Trouble with our kind and other ordinary humans generally lead to being blown out of proportion and with police involvement that usually took the average human's side, unfair or not, right or not.

"Yeah, you can go and die you mutant freaks" The one that looked like the leader, he was standing in-front of all the other buffoons with a slightly more superior look to his face, spat with a smirk on his face while all his followers laughed like what he said was the greatest thing to have ever been said in the world.

"I'm going to have to decline." I spoke, still remaining formal despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to smack the stupid smirk from his face, "My brother and I were on the way to get something to eat before our bus gets here. Then we will be able to leave you boys to your further futureless existence in society."

I could hear several people in the gathering group laugh, agreeing with me despite the fact that most of them obviously hated my kind, despite the fact that we were also human and really no different. I could also feel my brother grip the back of my clothes, digging his face into my back as he shook with his own giggles. I let a little smirk come to my face at that, it wasn't even funny just the honest truth.

"Disgusting bitch…" I could tell that I had made the mistake of antagonizing the leader and the group, when he gestured to his groupies to move forward and they all pulled out knives and various weapons. When everyone noticed the now dangerous, for them, situation, panic rose and chaos ensued as they scrambled and ran away screaming looking for an exit. I took a step back as my brother now clung to me tighter in fear, I could feel his clawed fingers extending and digging into my skin now. I chose to ignore it because it wasn't the time to remind him to start being careful about his abilities now. I had more serious matters to focus on, like how the leader of the little gang was making his way slowly towards us, a sadistic grin on his face as he took great pleasure in the chaos he was causing and in the fear he was seeing from my little brother. I wouldn't give him the same pleasure from me.

_Why does trouble always seem to follow us? We're almost safe, for once in our lives, and then this happens! I swore that nothing would ever harm Jesse again,_ I glared at the male as he continued to advance, feeling my power beginning to flow through me, knowing that it would make my purple eyes glow eirly and my hands twitch. His friends were laughing and waving their own weapons stupidly at the panicking crowd, _and that's a promise I plan to keep no matter the circumstances or consequences! No matter what I have to do or become!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Again: **I had put up with the hateful comments and abuse for years all to protect my little brother, praying each and every day that he never becomes what I am; a mutant. But when his powers reveal themselves unexpectedly, I have no choice but to take him and run. But where is a seventeen year old girl who has an obvious mutation supposed to take a seven year old boy? OC x ?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men or anything that deals with the Marvel Universe. If I did, Angel would have made more appearances.

**Rating: **This story is rated T for adult language, brief nudity and adult content. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note:** Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far! I am so glad you like it! And thank you to all those that have just read this story! I am also glad you were interested enough to read the first couple of chapters! However…This chapter was going to be longer, but I felt this was the perfect place to end it. I bet you won't be expecting what's going to happen after this XD

P.S. Sorry this wasn't out earlier, I had half the chapter written ages ago however my lovely computer decided to restart itself without auto-saving so it deleted it all…I've just been too depressed over that, all that hard work, that I haven't tried to rewrite it for a couple of weeks. Sorry. I am glad that there are people who are willing to wait though :D

P.P.S I did warn you all about the language. It gets pretty dirty here.

"_Embrace the unexpected. The things we never saw coming often take us to the places we never imagined we could go." – Unknown_

**Chapter Three**

I could feel my power, the energy I kept so tightly locked up focusing down to my hands, making them glow white and my permanently green nails extend longer into sharp claws. I could also feel the tips of my ears expanding slightly, growing sharper to where they could be seen sticking outward from my head, as my power unleashed to its full extent after being locked away completely several years.

"Harley…" I tore my eyes briefly from the group's leader; he had paused in shock of my new appearance, to focus on Jesse. He still stood behind me, clutching even tighter on my shirt and into my skin, he was looking up at me not with alarm at my new appearance, for he had seen me like this before, but with fear of the group that was now surrounding us and holding weapons. "What are we going to do Harley?" He whispered, I could smell the fear that surrounded him with my heightened senses. I didn't have a direct answer for that, I knew that I was most likely going to have to fight but I didn't know what was going to happen from there.

I focused my eyes back on the group surrounding my brother and I, never letting my stare waver, knelt down slightly. "Climb up," I commanded my brother, leaving no room for argument, not that he would have any because he knew as well as I did, that the safest place for him would be on my back at the moment. I would be able to know where he was at all times on my back, and while the group might think that having Jesse attached to me would leave me at a disadvantage; it would be the exact opposite. By having Jesse connected to me, I would focus better and be even more determined not to let any of the buffoons get close. However, since I couldn't make sure he stayed on, I didn't know how long he could last holding on himself and I knew I would be moving around a lot, I took some precautionary measures.

I reached into my pocket with my now clawed hand for a few vine seeds I kept in case of emergencies, like this one. "Don't worry Jesse, and hold on tight" I murmured to by brother as I focused my energy into the seeds, the white glow transferring from my hands into the seeds. I made the vines wrap around my brothers legs, telling them to be gentle, and torso as I made sure he would stay put but also be protected from them. I never broke eye contact with the leader, who was still staring at me, shocked by my powers. I took a little bit of pleasure from the fear that was now beginning to show in his eyes, he had realized that he had underestimated me; greatly underestimated me.

That didn't stop his stupidity though.

"You're even more of a fucking monster than I thought you were" He whispered, the hate completely covering his fear in his eyes as his disgust and anger won over the rest of his emotions. "You two freaks should have been destroyed at birth," he snarled, "The world has no place for your kind." His followers agreed as they started hurling different offending names at me and my brother. I was used to the derogatory names, I had heard them all from my parents over the years, but I knew by brother, while having heard them directed at me, had never had them directed at him. And with his suddenly new status as a mutant, the words he was hearing could not have been doing any good to his confidence and feelings about himself and what he was now.

"Wow, did you get that speech from T.V?" I asked, deciding that it would do no further damage if I continued to remark in my smartass way, he was already angry and threatening me and my brother with a knife and his goons. What more could he do? I was actually hoping to stall them to give me enough time to set my trap into place and for some authority to come a help. They were probably going to take his side, but my brother and I would be gone as soon as I caught sight of the boys in blue. Hopefully.

_Just a little bit more,_ I thought as I focused my energy, my hands still glowing, _just a little further now._ "Freaky bitch…" the guy growled before he started forward, I felt my brother's arms tighten around my shoulders in fear. _Now!_

With a final burst of light and power, thick brown liana vines erupted through the cracks in the concrete flooring. They ensnared the group of punks and their boss. I smirked a little as I commanded the vines to hang them all upside down from the rafters above. "Fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" the dirty leader screamed while his friends struggled with the vines that were too strong for them to break out of. "I'll fucking kill you! You'll regret this you filthy cunt!" I was about to answer his stupid threats, when I was interrupted.

"Freeze!" I turned quickly, hands up in a defensive stance still a glow with white light, to see a least a dozen officers with their guns pointed at me and my brother. I vaguely noticed that all were either staring in hate or fear, their guns shaking in their hands. "Power down Mutant and let them go!"

"Harley…" Jesse muttered, scared from all the guns pointed at us from what were supposed to be the good guys. The ones that were meant to help _us_ in this type of situation, "Harley, I'm scared."

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Again:** I had put up with the hateful comments and abuse for years all to protect my little brother, praying each and every day that he never becomes what I am; a mutant. But when his powers reveal themselves unexpectedly, I have no choice but to take him and run. But where is a seventeen year old girl who has an obvious mutation supposed to take a seven year old boy? OC x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or anything that deals with the Marvel Universe. If I did…they wouldn't have done whatever the hell they done to Wade! I mean, seriously?!

**Rating:** This story is rated T for adult language, brief nudity and adult content. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I am so glad there are people reading this and reviewing! I have a few important notes though:

As in regarding Harley's powers, I am not going to reveal everything yet, she has been compared at a sort of half-feral half-botanical mutant and while that's close, it's not what she is. I'm sorry if I have confused anyone. She does control plants, sort of obvious at this point, but she's not a feral mutant at all. Her appearance, as it forms into a more almost animalistic appearance, I can see where feral came from, is more on the forest spirit side. I was aiming for her to actually almost represent nature itself and look almost like a forest nymph, elf, fairy or sprite. She gets the sharp, long claws and ears, when she lets go of her power restrictions and becomes more in tune with nature. I hope that makes since to everyone. The story picture is the closest I could find to what I actually imagine her looking like, as I unfortunately cannot draw, without all the demonic looking hair and crap that came up in the search. She has long brown hair and green eyes. I originally had her having purple eyes, but I just cannot find an image with purple eyes anywhere. Her ears are also like elves from LOTR when she's powered down; they're the size of normal ears except they're pointy.

Another note is, I'm kind of changing timelines a little bit, as it makes it easier for what I have in mind. I'm kind of even changing whether some characters are dead or not, based on the comics and movies (as I haven't actually read the comics as I don't know where to start really) that I have looked up information for and done research while watching them over and over again. I hope I get everything right, but if I'm wrong about some characters powers and such, please tell me! I hope I get them right, especially Sabretooth and Wolverine.

Haha, I bet you weren't expecting this!

* * *

"_It's always exciting meeting someone new, regardless of the outcome" – Unknown_

Chapter Four

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

"That will be quite enough gentlemen," My head snapped in the direction of the new voice, my eyes widening at the group behind me that I recognized from the TV "Humans and their guns…they never learn." I felt my brothers arms tighten around my throat as the man lifted on arm in the air, his hand twisted slightly. I moved my head to face the cops once again, just in time to see their guns fly from their hands, along with the metal batons on their waists.

"Harley, isn't that the bad guy from TV?" Jesse whispered, afraid of the group of what I knew to be mutants that were now looking at us seeing as the cops had run off in fear when their guns and batons were removed from them by the man in-front us. I recognized several of the mutants as they appeared frequently on the news channels for committing acts of terrorism and other crimes. Magneto, an older man with pure white hair and blue eyes that wore wearing a cape and a red helmet could control metal; he was the leader of the mutant group called The Brotherhood. A group that used violence against the humans they thought they were better than because they believed they were the next step in evolution. A woman that was always seen with him, stood beside him. She had slicked back, bright, red hair, yellow eyes, and blue skin; she wasn't wearing any clothes. _It must be nice to be that confident._ I knew she was known as Mystique. I didn't recognize any of the other mutants surrounding them; there were four others beside the two leaders.

One was probably the fattest and biggest person I had ever seen. He was at least twice my size of five foot three inches, probably in both length and width. He was dressed in a stained shirt that didn't cover his massive belly, and sweat pants that also didn't quite cover his belly. His arms were probably double the size of my waist! He grinned at me as I looked at him, his blue eyes looking me up and down; _never in his wildest dreams_. Another guy was next to him, trying not to get to close. He had green skin, and the color in his green eyes was so wide that it completely covered the whites of them. He was wearing dirty clothes and I could smell the stench of him and the big man from where I stood. Their scent made me gag a little, which earned a laugh from the third person, and a slightly toothy grin from the forth.

The third person was a very beautiful blond woman that was wearing far too little clothes in my opinion and had an obvious air that thought she was better than everyone. She was standing as far as possible from the two stinky mutants. She had a sarcastically sweat smile on her face that was slowly fading as she looked at me, a hint of confusion and frustration entering her clear blue eyes. "I can't read her, something is…blocking me" She spoke to Magneto, who now looked at me with a slightly surprised look along with the other ones, I felt my brothers arms tighten around me. "Along with the one attached to her…"

"My, you are full of surprises aren't you my dear?" Magneto commented, a smile coming back to his face. I stepped back slightly at those words, what did he want with me, and more importantly, with Jesse? My eyes roamed over the sixth member of the mutant group, my eyes locking on his hands that held claws similar to my brothers briefly. He was taller than me by at least a foot, and appeared to be all muscle in his completely black apparel. He still had the smirk on his face that revealed the fans within his mouth, also reminding me of Jesse's new appearance. He had short brown hair that trailed down into side burns that went all the way down the sides of his face till his mouth and chin. His gray eyes were staring at me with a look I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, sick of them staring at me and also wondering why they had helped me and my brother; I did not want to get involved with these types of mutants.

"We, my child, are The Brotherhood of Mutants" Magneto stated, beginning to walk closer to me and Jesse which caused me to step back once again. I did not want them getting any closer than they were, as I had no idea what they wanted. "I am Magneto, and this is Mystique" The blue woman nodded her head at me, her face remaining expressionless as her yellow eyes watched me and Jesse. "Blob," He indicated the giant of a man, who was still grinning at me with a look I didn't like. "Toad," Obviously the green man who resembled his name, "White Queen" The blond woman who was still looking at me with slight frustration however the sickly sweet smile had returned, "and Sabretooth," This was the mutant with the claws and fangs. His smirk just widened as I eyed his hands again.

"What do you want?" I asked looking back at Magneto, powering down slightly so neither my hands nor eyes glowed; we all ignored the struggling idiots still entangled in the vines above us.

"Nothing more than to offer you a place among your own kind," He started, stopping his advances in coming towards my brother and I, "You are a powerful mutant, a class four and with a bit of training you could be a leader to the cause."

"Cause? Class?" I questioned, "I have no interest in that" I stated clearly, I would not get dragged into some war between powerless humans and mutants. I had more important things to worry about, namely Jesse.

"Harley…" Jesse whispered in my ear, not understanding what was happening "Can I get down now?" I debated for a few seconds on whether I should let him down or not, before deciding that if need be I could quickly protect him once again. I knelt down, never letting my eyes move from the group of mutants, as I called back the vines keeping my brother protected and attached to my back. I stood back up as my brother moved beside me, grabbing onto my hand. I watched as the mutants now looked at my brother.

"Of course, he will be a powerful addition as well" Magneto added, smiling at my brother. That only caused Jesse to step closer into my side as he looked at the group with confusion and fear. He didn't understand what was going on. I noticed that the one they called Sabretooth was looking at my brother with a different look in his eyes than before, his own eyes now locking onto the claws my brother was clutching my hand with.

"Neither I nor my brother are getting involved in a stupid war between ignorant humans" I stated clearly, my voice hardening into a warning as I didn't want them looking at my brother at all, "and arrogant mutants."

"Are you sure? The same thing will keep happening as it did tonight" Magneto tried, his eyes liking with mine, "humans will always take the side of humans, they do not care about justice for us, the mutants. You witnessed this already."

"I really don't care," I replied, stepping back once again, I had known humans, had friends who didn't act like the cops had. Not every human cared about mutants; they thought were just as human as they were. "I've known humans who aren't like that, some were very good friends" I stated, backing up again. Sabretooth was watching my every step. "Jesse and I aren't interested in your cause, so leave us alone."

"And I had hoped you would see to reason," Magneto sighed, shaking his head slightly before he nodded to the other mutants. Sabretooth grinned, crouching down as he was prepared to pounce on me, his grey eyes locking with mine. Toad and Blob were also grinning now. "We'll have to do this the hard way it seems."

_Shit! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Again:** I had put up with the hateful comments and abuse for years all to protect my little brother, praying each and every day that he never becomes what I am; a mutant. But when his powers reveal themselves unexpectedly, I have no choice but to take him and run. But where is a seventeen year old girl who has an obvious mutation supposed to take a seven year old boy? OC x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or anything that deals with the Marvel Universe. If I did…they wouldn't have done whatever the hell they done to Wade! I mean, seriously?!

**Rating:** This story is rated T for adult language, brief nudity and adult content. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I am so glad there are people reading this and reviewing! I have a few important notes though:

As in regarding Harley's powers, I am not going to reveal everything yet, she has been compared at a sort of half-feral half-botanical mutant and while that's close, it's not what she is. I'm sorry if I have confused anyone. She does control plants, sort of obvious at this point, but she's not a feral mutant at all. Her appearance, as it forms into a more almost animalistic appearance, I can see where feral came from, is more on the forest spirit side. I was aiming for her to actually almost represent nature itself and look almost like a forest nymph, elf, fairy or sprite. She gets the sharp, long claws and ears, when she lets go of her power restrictions and becomes more in tune with nature. I hope that makes since to everyone. The story picture is the closest I could find to what I actually imagine her looking like, as I unfortunately cannot draw, without all the demonic looking hair and crap that came up in the search. She has long brown hair and green eyes. I originally had her having purple eyes, but I just cannot find an image with purple eyes anywhere. Her ears are also like elves from LOTR when she's powered down; they're the size of normal ears except they're pointy.

Another note is, I'm kind of changing timelines a little bit, as it makes it easier for what I have in mind. I'm kind of even changing whether some characters are dead or not, based on the comics and movies (as I haven't actually read the comics as I don't know where to start really) that I have looked up information for and done research while watching them over and over again. I hope I get everything right, but if I'm wrong about some characters powers and such, please tell me! I hope I get them right, especially Sabretooth and Wolverine.

Please Review~? I can't believe I already have over twenty! I wasn't even expecting 10, let alone double that! Thank you guys so much!

**AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M SWITCHING THE TIME LINE A LITTLE (maybe a lot?) BIT! X-MEN 1 HAS HAPPENED, 2 HAS NOT , BUT THE TIME LINE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT…AS YOU WILL READ ABOUT IN THIS STORY. **

"_What has mood to do with it? You fight when the necessity arises—no matter the mood! Mood's a thing for cattle or making love or playing the baliset. It's not for fighting." - Frank Herbert, Dune_

Chapter Five

"Harley…" Jesse whispered, my eyes never left Sabretooth's dark grey ones that were watching my every move like I was his.

"Climb onto my back Jesse" I told him, offering him my arm to use as support, my hands once again glowing along with my eyes, "now" I didn't give him any other options, I knew he wanted to run away because the situation was scaring him.

"Knock some sense into our difficult friend Blob, Toad" Magneto told the two mutants, earning a glare from Sabretooth who clearly thought he had placed some sort of claim on the right to fight me. I didn't care as I didn't plan on fighting with them. I just needed to hold them off long enough for me to run away with my brother, long enough to gather enough power and plants to create a wall of florae to block them from me. It wasn't easy talking to the plants buried deep under the concrete flooring because they had been silent for far too long, I had to go even deeper to get them to do anything, to even find them. Not even with my mutation could I make the living earth do anything I wanted without permission or agreement; the earth was an old being and deserved respect. "We don't want you killing our friends Sabretooth" Was all Magneto said to the feline like mutant, which earned him a growl with Sabretooth backing off, his eyes still never leaving my form.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't plan on fighting anyone" I told them, hoping that if I continued to talk it would buy me enough time, "I'm not going to change my mind, no matter what you do."

"Oh, I think you'll find we can be quite persuasive," Magneto shared a smirk with the blue women, Mystique, before looking to Toad and Blob "Get the brother from her, and I think you'll find she'll turn agreeable."

"Harley…" Jess whispered into my ear, arms tightening around my neck, scared. The vines I had called back into seeds earlier erupted from my pockets and wrapped around him, tying him to me and creating a hard outer shell.

"Be quiet Jesse, please" I asked him, needing to concentrate on the group in front of me while also trying to communicate with the plant life below.

"You're a pretty little thing" My eyes followed the two now standing out in front of the other group of mutants, focusing on the big man who said that and holding in the shiver of disgust. Normally that could be considered as a complement (however condescending), but coming from him was just a disgruntling thought. I heard a deep chuckle, my eyes left the two in front of me briefly, resting on the one who had chuckled; Sabretooth. He had the same toothy grin on, nostrils flared. He could obviously smell the disgust coming off me at the thought of Blob complementing me, even thinking about me the way he was.

_Bastards_ I thought, clenching my hands into fists, my eyes roaming over the other three mutants who were either smiling or smirking, _they're getting amusement from this!_ I focused back on the two in front of me; the green man was smirking, his long tongue flicking out every few seconds, and the big guy, who was still grinning at me creepily. I watched as Toad knelt down, getting ready to jump like the frog he was, bringing my arms up in a familiar defensive stand, before we were all interrupted.

_Bamf. _

"Enough Eric" I turned my head quickly at the sound of a new voice that appeared next to me in a cloud of blue smoke that smelled like sulfur. A bald, older man in a wheel chair was now next to me. I froze, recognizing him as one of the three people who had come to my parents' house years ago.

"Charles" Magneto spoke, waving his hand to the two standing in front of me and causing them to back up to stand behind him once again; the Blob had a disappointed frown on his heavy face. "Ah, you brought the others as well" There was several more _bamf_'s and a larger group now stood surrounding me and my brother.

I recognized two from the group, as they had come with the man in the wheel chair to my parents' house. A tall, dark skinned woman with short white hair and brown eyes stood on my right, in a leather suit with a cape. Another familiar woman stood beside her with short, bright red hair and brown eyes, she had a hand to her temple as she looked to the group across from her. I didn't recognize the other three, who all appeared to be male.

The oddest, but strangely cool, looking one had blue skin, much like the woman across the room, with a pointy tail, and golden eyes. If I looked closely, I thought I could see markings on his skin, but I didn't pay them any mind as it wasn't the time. My nose could pick up a strong smell of sulfur from him, so he must have been the source of the teleportation "bamf's" and smoke. The man standing next to him had short brown hair, and I couldn't tell the color of his eyes because he was wearing an eye visor with a strip of red running down the length. He was wearing a full leather suit like the others.

The final man also had brown hair that was spiked up in a weird fashion, with brown eyes that were glaring; a cigar was hanging from his mouth. He was wearing the same leather suit, but he looked to be standing uncomfortable in it, and it was opened a little at the top unlike the others. My eyes focused on the three medal claws he had extending from each hand, and the slightly familiar stench coming off of him. _Why does he smell like Sabretooth?_ I looked over to the man across the room, and was surprised to see him smirking at the man with the claws standing on the other side of me, between the man in the wheelchair and me, a strange look in his glaring, grey eyes.

"What do you want with Harley Eric?" The old man in the wheel chair asked, hands gripping the sides of his chair as he sent what looked like a warning look to the tall man standing beside me, who had growled lowly.

"She's a powerful mutant Charles," Eric replied, smiling almost condescendingly at the man, "She would be a help to the cause."

"Yeah Right bub, just like Rogue was huh?" The man with the claws growled, "She was a real help to the cause when you tried to kill her yeah?"

"Logan" The white haired woman spoke, trying to calm him down, "Not now."

"Yes, you should keep a better muzzle on your pets Charles" Magneto spoke a smirk coming to his face as he eyed the male beside me, "They could end up biting someone, and that wouldn't be good."

"Harley," Jesse whispered in my ear, tugging his arms around my neck, "Let me down."

"Jesse not now" I replied to him, I didn't know if this would break out into a fight or not so I needed to be prepared to protect him at a moment's notice. I wouldn't be able to do that if he was off my back, not with this many people here to get distracted by. I was just about to ask the old man what was going to happen next, when the sound of sirens erupted from outside. I looked behind me, surprised to see the doorway to the station blocked off my big pieces of medal. _When did those get there?_

"Seems we'll have to cut this meeting off early Charles" Magneto spoke, nodding at the mutants behind him, who began to walk away. The blue one staying next to him while Sabretooth sent the man next to me one more smirk, flashed me a toothy grin that revealed his fangs, before climbing up the wall on all fours, disappearing out the window on top. I tried to keep my balance as the ground vibrated from the big man "running" away and smashing completely through the brick building with Toad and the blond woman following behind them.

"Kurt, please" I looked back to the man in the wheel chair, Charles apparently, who was looking at the blue male, who nodded.

"Fery vell," He turned towards the white haired woman and grabbed her arm, disappearing for a moment in a cloud of blue smoke before reappearing in another cloud of smoke, this time next to me.

"Hey wait a minute!" I spoke, stepping away from him, about to say something, about how I didn't know them or him and know where we were going.

"It's okay Harley" I looked down at the man in the wheel chair who was smiling up at me, his clear blue eyes shining with a warming light, "Trust me," I looked into his eyes, uncertain as there had been very view adults who I had ever been able to trust in my life, but there was just something comforting about this man that made me want to believe him. Plus, he was the one who tried to convince my parents' years ago about sending me to the very school I was trying to get to now.

"Harley…" Jesse whispered into my ear just as confused as I am about the situation. I looked over at my shoulder into his brown eyes that were staring at me wide eyed; I couldn't help but smile when I felt his stomach growl against my back.

"Still hungry?" He nodded as I faced the man again,

"You have food right?" I asked him, "We were just trying to get something to eat before all hell broke loose, so unless you got some food for Jesse we can't go" The man chuckled, I heard a deep chuckle from behind me as well and realized it was the man with the claws and cigar. The man smiled at Jesse over my shoulder before directing it at me,

"Of course."

I nodded, "Okay then," I held out my arm to the blue man, surprising him before he smiled at me shyly, revealing pointed teeth within his mouth "let's go then."

He gripped my arm with his left hand, I noticed that he only had three fingers on his hands, while his right arm wrapped around my back to secure Jesse as well. I smiled a little as he threw me another small, shy smile, finding the way his cheeks turned purple amusing. I noticed the clawed man giving us a smirk before we disappeared in a _Bamf!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Again:** I had put up with the hateful comments and abuse for years all to protect my little brother, praying each and every day that he never becomes what I am; a mutant. But when his powers reveal themselves unexpectedly, I have no choice but to take him and run. But where is a seventeen year old girl who has an obvious mutation supposed to take a seven year old boy? OC x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or anything that deals with the Marvel Universe. If I did…There would definitely have been more of the delicious Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit.

**Rating:** This story is rated T for adult language, brief nudity and adult content. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I am so glad there are people reading this and reviewing! I have a few important notes though:

Regarding Kurt Wagner in my story…I have kind of changed how he is in the movie. I love the job Alan Cumming did playing him but I picture Kurt as a younger person. I'm kind of deciding to base him of the cartoon X-Men: Evolution, but not really at the same time (as I haven't actually watched all of it and I don't want him to be THAT young). He will have the same personality, as well as I can match it really, but just be younger…if that makes any sense. He'll be around 24 or 25 in my story…it just makes things easier for what I have in mind.

However…I know some of you have already jumped to conclusions "Well if she's making him younger than that must be who Harley's paired up with" I'll I can say is…you're gonna have to wait and find out :)! Hehe…I've narrowed down the candidates slightly (I've eliminated Angel because he's just gonna take too long to appear in my story), but I'm not telling you who until it appears in the story!

Another note is, I'm kind of changing timelines a little bit, as it makes it easier for what I have in mind. I'm kind of even changing whether some characters are dead or not, based on the comics and movies (as I haven't actually read the comics as I don't know where to start really) that I have looked up information for and done research while watching them over and over again. I hope I get everything right, but if I'm wrong about some characters powers and such, please tell me!

Please Review~? I can't believe I already have almost thirty! I wasn't even expecting 10, let alone triple that! Thank you guys so much! To make up for how short the last chapter was, this one should be…way longer :)

**AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M SWITCHING THE TIME LINE A LITTLE (maybe a lot?) BIT! X-MEN 1 HAS HAPPENED, 2 HAS NOT , BUT THE TIME LINE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT…AS YOU WILL READ ABOUT IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

"_Nothing is predestined. The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings." - Ralph H. Blum_

Chapter Six

_Bamf!_

I blinked quickly when the blue smoke cleared to reveal the inside of a aircraft…at least I think it was an aircraft because it looked very high-tech. "Sorry, Kurt's powers can be a little confusing at first" I looked over to see the white haired woman sitting at one of the captain chairs, smiling at me gently as she was placing a headset over her head. She then directed her smile at my brother that was still attached to my brother, "He'll be safe here, you can let him down." I nodded, hands glowing faintly once again as I called the vines back in. Once they were away, I reigned in control over my powers and I could feel my ears shrink back to their normal size, and my heightened senses leave me. I focused on helping my brother down from my back and into the seats she directed us into, I didn't know how to buckle him or me in though, when there was several more _bamf_ sounds and clouds of smoke and the rest of the mutant group who had come to my brothers and I's rescue appeared in the plane with us.

"Jean, Storm take us back to the school please" The man in the wheel chair spoke, before looking towards the guy with the weird glasses who was strapping his chair securely in place to the floor and then to me and my brother with a smile, "Scott will help get you both strapped in," I tried to smile at him despite how uncomfortable I was beginning to feel as I didn't know anyone or where exactly we were heading. I didn't think they were bad people, or wanted to hurt us, but it was still uncomfortable traveling with complete strangers. I also kept feeling a little buzz in the back of my head that wouldn't go away.

"Um, I don't remember who you are; sorry" I told him, "My parents didn't let me into the room when you three came to their house."

"That's quiet alright," He continued to smile at my brother and I, his blue eyes twinkling, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, I am in charge of the mutant school in upstate New York for gifted youngsters such like your brother and you. I remember you very clearly Harley Wright, I am sorry I couldn't convince your parents to let you come."

"I'm not," I smiled almost shyly at him, "If I had been away, who knows what they would have done to Harley without me there. Besides, I should be apologizing for the way they acted towards you all, how they spoke to you wasn't right."

"It's alright my dear," Professor Xavier's smile remained, "I have dealt with people that have the same views as your parents for many years, how they spoke and what they said are things that I haven't heard before."

"Still wasn't right" I mumbled, sitting back as the guy with the glasses came over to my brother and I and start buckling us in.

"This is Scott Summers, his mutant name is Cyclops." That explained the glasses, sort of, "He teachers science and auto shop at school, he's also in charge of the boys dormitories." I looked up at the Professor at this, where my brother and I going to be separated? "I'm sure him and Storm can find rooms that are close together for you and your brother." I sighed relieved at this.

"There are other kids his age" Scott spoke, smiling softly as he helped my brother with his straps, despite my brothers hunger, he was falling asleep already. The recent events had worn him out, he was only seven after all, "He is the youngest, but he should be able to make friends easily."

"Jesse" I spoke, smiling at the man "His names Jesse and I'm Harley." He gave a small smile before he tightened the straps and going to sit in a seat behind the row my brother and I were in, passing a glare to the other male as he passed.

"Like the bike?" A gruff voice asked, I looked over to see the guy with the claws sit in the empty chair beside me, and I didn't need my heightened senses to smell the smoke coming off of him. I smirked,

"Like the bike. My parents wanted my brother and I to have nice, good and normal names. Where they got mine as being good and normal, I'll never know." I told him, "Who are you?"

"Logan" I raised an eyebrow at the lack of last name, "or Wolverine. I don't give damn which one you call me by."

"Logan, language!" The red haired one chastised him, turning back briefly to glare at him before directing her attention to me, my brother was no officially asleep against my arm and drooling, "I'm Jean Grey, I'm the schools doctor and I teach English" She smiled at me once more before turning back towards the controls before her, giving a nod to the white haired woman.

I focused my attention back on the Professor when he began to speak once more, "Logan teaches Physical Education," I let my eyes move towards the man when he grunted, seeming displeased, "and Storm, Ororo Munroe teaches Math and is in charge of the female dormitories." I turned my head in time to see the white haired woman, now identified as Storm or Ms. Munroe, smile at me before turning back to the controls before her.

"We're ready for takeoff Professor" She spoke, her voice firm with an almost bell tune if you listened close enough, "In three…two…one." My hands clenched onto the arms rest as the plane gave a lunge as it rose up into the air, I don't think I liked flying as much as the teleporting.

"Hey kid," I looked towards Logan, guessing he meant me as my brother was asleep and I was the only other one young enough to be referred to as 'Kid'. "I don't like flyin' that much either," He threw me a smirk around the cigar I realized wasn't even lit, "but can you let go?" I shot him a confused look only to have him nod down towards the seats. I blushed slightly, jerking my hand back as I realized I had unknowingly clutched onto the top of his hand with a death grip, I glared at him before turning away in a huff, I didn't even seem to faze him as I heard him chuckled in his deep voice again.

"Jerk" I muttered, leaning more towards my brother, face still slightly red before I noticed something or someone was missing as I hadn't been introduced to the last member of the group who came to save me and my brother, and the one who had teleported us to the plane, "Hey," I sat up straighter, looking around before looking towards the Professor when I noticed he wasn't aboard the ship, "Where did the teleporting guy go?"

"Kurt?" The Professor asked, still smiling "I had him go back ahead to the school. It's not a good idea to leave the students alone to long without an adult."

Logan snorted, "Adult, Chuck? He's not that much older than the Kid here." I glared at him; I could tell I was already going to hate that name.

"He's twenty-three, Logan, and he's responsible enough" Professor Xavier said, "We're not that far from the school anyway, only about another twenty minutes so even if he wasn't responsible enough to watch the students, we aren't that far away."

"Hey, whatever you want to do" Logan drawled, crossing his long legs in front of him, "If we come back to a blown up school, it's not my problem."

I watched, an eyebrow raised, as the Professor sighed, a small smile still on his face as he regarded Logan, "I am sure the school will be in perfect condition, I trust Kurt."

"So his name is Kurt?" I asked, wanting to know more about the blue man, he seemed like a cool person with some awesome powers.

"Kurt Wagner" The Professor told me, "He's the newest to our school, and despite his _young_ age he teachers German and Theatre, which is also a new addition to our school."

"You have a theatre class?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face, "Really?"

"Yeah, the Elf was practically begging the Professor to add one since he got there" Logan spoke, rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face, "Just ask him his mutant name and you'll know why."

"You can ask him later," the Professor cut in, "We are about to land. We will get you both settled," he directed his smile at my dozing brother who I was now trying to wake up, "and fed, and then you'll have time to explore and meet some of the other students before curfew." I clenched onto the seats and Logan's hand when the plane gave another jerk upon landing, choosing to ignore his husky chuckling "Classes begin tomorrow."

* * *

Now I have the challenge of this story coming up...writing Kurt's, Remy's (if he appears soon) and espeically Rogue's accents...have I got my work cut out for me...T_T

**ON ANOTHER NOTE!:** Go and take my poll on my profile please? I really want to know what everyone thinks?


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Again:** I had put up with the hateful comments and abuse for years all to protect my little brother, praying each and every day that he never becomes what I am; a mutant. But when his powers reveal themselves unexpectedly, I have no choice but to take him and run. But where is a seventeen year old girl who has an obvious mutation supposed to take a seven year old boy? OC x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or anything that deals with the Marvel Universe. If I did…There would definitely have been more of the very delicious Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit.

**Rating:** This story is rated T for adult language, brief nudity and adult content. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I am so glad there are people reading this and reviewing! I have a few important notes though:

I've gotten a job now, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been too busy with work and too tired after work to write anything. There just doesn't seem like enough time in the day anymore to do everything I want. I am trying to balance everything out though, so please bare with me here. I was also having computer issues, and couldn't write for a while. But not that I have a new, very awesome computer, I am back in business. Why doesn't anyone like Windows 8 again? It's awesome!

However…I know some of you have already jumped to conclusions "Well if she's making him (Kurt) younger than that must be who Harley's paired up with" I'll I can say is…you're gonna have to wait and find out :)! Hehe…I've narrowed down the candidates slightly (I've eliminated Angel because he's just gonna take too long to appear in my story), but I'm not telling you who until it appears in the story timeline!

Another note is, I'm kind of changing time-lines a little bit, as it makes it easier for what I have in mind. I'm kind of even changing whether some characters are dead or not, based on the comics and movies (as I haven't actually read the comics as I don't know where to start really) that I have looked up information for and done research while watching them over and over again. I hope I get everything right, but if I'm wrong about some characters powers and such, please tell me!

Please Review~? I can't believe I already have almost forty! I wasn't even expecting 10, let alone triple that! Thank you guys so much! To make up for how short the last chapter was, this one should be…way longer :)

Another** very important note **about Rogue, who may or may not appear in this chapter, and her accent. I've actually looked up her accent and according to the websites, while when it is spoken it's heard with the twang and drawl, it's not when written formerly. She's from Mississippi (Yay~ that should offer me a little help considered I was born and am currently living here) so I understand the accent (kind of, it's a little different with everyone so its sometimes hard to figure out what others are saying) but it's a bitch to write. So while I am thankful for finding this little fact out...I don't want my readers to get angry with me if I'm not writing it out into the story... So if y'all have a problem with me not writing it out, tell me and I can try to include it but...it's gonna be hard. Kurt's is already bad enough...I don't even want to begin to think about it when Remy appears.

**AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M SWITCHING THE TIME LINE A LITTLE (maybe a lot?) BIT! X-MEN 1 HAS HAPPENED, 2 HAS NOT , BUT THE TIME LINE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT…AS YOU WILL READ ABOUT IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

"_Today is the start of a new adventure; new challenges to face, new memories to make, and new obstacles to overcome" – Unknown_

Chapter Six

"Wow!" Jesse exclaimed from beside me, his clawed hand in my own now normal looking one, besides the permanently green nails that is, "This place is huge!"

"Like a castle..." I murmured, in awe at the giant building before us. The Professor had led us out to the front of the building once we had gotten off the plane, wanting us to get a real look at the school from the outside instead of the inside of the landing hanger. The brown, brick building stood tall over my brother and I, reminding me of the castles you read about in fairy tales where the beautiful princes and princesses live, not of a school for mutants; for freaks. It was too beautiful to be true, to be real. "This is where we'll be staying?" I looked towards the Professor, "Where we'll learn at? It's amazing!"

"It was once my family's home" The Professor spoke, smiling at it in what looked like nostalgia, "I turned it into a school many years ago and have been accepting students to learn here for years, and if you both have no problem with staying here, you will become students here as well."

"As long as Jesse can stay and learn here, nothing else matters to me" I told the Professor seriously, "It would be cool if I can stay and finish my last semester here, but I just want Jesse to be happy, that's all I care about."

"Then we better get you both settled in," He smiled at me with a smile I thought a grandfather would smile, a kind of smile that neither of mine would ever make in my presence. "Dinner will be served soon, I believe Bobby and Kitty are the ones who have kitchen duty tonight Storm?" He turned his head to face the white haired woman standing beside him, all the other teachers had already entered the school to check on the students, even Logan who looked like it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Yes, hopefully it's edible this time" She sighed, smiling, "I don't believe the Pizza or Chinese place would appreciate the size of our orders again." She turned to face my brother and me, "I'm going to make sure you two have rooms close together and set them up while the Professor shows you around, I'll see you both again at dinner okay?" She was about to walk away when she turned back to us as if remembering something, "Do you want me to take your bags for you? That way they'll be in your rooms waiting for you and not in the way?" I nodded, smiling and handed her my backpack freely. I had nothing other than the few notebooks I wrote in, a few twenties and my clothes. "Do you want me to take yours as well Jesse?" I looked down towards my brother who was clutching his blue bag to his chest with his hand that wasn't in my grasp. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She told him, bending down to smile at him.

"It's okay Jesse, Mr. Mojo will be alright." I was referring to a small, brown teddy bear I had given to Jesse when he was a baby, it had been mine at one point, that Jesse went no where without and was currently located in his bag so he wouldn't get hurt or lost. "He'll be in good care, and plus" I knelt down beside him as well, his hand still in mine, "He'll be able to watch over the rooms and tell us about them when we get there...and, he can protect them till we get there. So why don't you give your bag to Ms. Monroe? Mr. Mojo will be fine, I promise."

"You promise?" I nodded and he smiled at me before smiling shyly at Storm and handing over his bag to her. "Take good care of Mr. Mojo, he doesn't like the dark." Storm nodded and turned to walk away again and entered the mansion. I stood up as well when Jesse looked towards the professor who had watched the interaction with a smile. I was beginning to believe the man did nothing but smile. "Can we go now Mr. Xavier? I'm hungry..." Jesse spoke, his grip on my hand tightening, I could tell he was beginning to feel overwhelmed with all the new people he was meeting and having to leave our home and everything we faced since then, I knew he would crash soon; probably right after he got one eating, if he made it that far.

"Yes, I do believe dinner is ready" The Professor spoke, pressing a button on his chair and making it move forward, "and the other students are waiting." I tightened my own grip on Jesse's hand as I starred up at the castle like building with different emotions; a mixture of happiness for finding a place where my brother and I would feel like we belonged and were welcome, wonder at the new adventure that awaited us both inside the walls, and a little trepidation because I knew that things were going to be different from now on, and that didn't mean it was going to be a good different. "Are you both ready?" I looked back towards the Professor to see him smiling over his shoulder at my brother and I before I looked down once again at my brother. _What does this mean for Jesse? For me?_

He was smiling widely up at me, his now slightly sharp teeth glinting in the setting sun, "Let's go Harley! Food!" I couldn't help but laugh as I was dragged forward by the small, seven year old into the building.

"Alright! Let's go!" I agreed, Jesse's giggling joining my laughter and the Professor began leading the way once again with a wider smile. _What ever this means...what ever awaits me now that I've crossed this line...as long as Jesse's safe..._

_...I don't care. __Bring it on!_

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Now I usually don't put author's notes at the end...but I felt I needed to for this chapter because...it's really short. I'm sorry about that, but I surprising had a hard time writing this chapter out. The ideas were there, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to say and while this chapter could have been longer, as I already have the next chapter in my head beginning to be formed, I felt...that it really didn't need to be. I felt this chapter is probably one of the best ones I've written, ending wise, and I'm happy with it. But, I do feel like I have to apologize because it feels like its been so long since I updated and this chapter in length doesn't make up for that but I think the content was worth it. So I'm sorry if you aren't happy because it's not longer but...I'm really happy with this chapter and really...that's all that matters :D

Please review?


End file.
